


Tell a Tale

by Tyrevan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU due to OC, I regret nothing..., Multi, Tolkien would be spinning in his grave, pre and during quest, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrevan/pseuds/Tyrevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del crashed into Thorin's life like a flash of lightning.</p>
<p>Sudden. Overwhelming. Painful.</p>
<p>Soon he learns that nothing about the Dunedain Ranger is as it seems. Yet their fates are bound to each other and either it leads to disaster, or to something grand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tale of the boy in the shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This is my first story ever, so please let me know what you think. English is not my native language, so I really appreciate hints to improve my style of writing.  
> I totally love the Tolkien Universe, but I do not claim to know everything. So if something is not coherent with the books, feel free to tell me.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading...

* * *

Chapter one: The tale of the boy in the shadows

* * *

 

 

Night was close. The last rays of sunlight vanished behind the mountains far on the horizon. It grew colder, even though it was still quite mild for the season. The lands between the Misty Mountains and the Shire were rough, uninhabited and wild for most parts, animals roamed the plains and great meadows unchallenged by men. The great eastern road followed through these lands and led to the small cities of Hobbits and the Ered Luin where the Dwarfs dwelled as of late.

He had been on his way to the settlements of his people when he had been overtaken by a group of men. He had been about to prepare a camp to stay for the night. He had come from the great cities of men down in Gondor and desperately wanted to see his family again, the men had simply outnumbered him. Of course, he had put up a good fight, but still he had been captivated, killing four of his attackers on the way. Nine still remained, however, and now he lay in a pool of mud at the trunk of a tree, his hands bound on his back and a deep gash on his shoulder. It was bleeding and though he was not going to die of it, it still pained him a lot. He wondered if the men even knew who he was or if they were interested in getting his name. After tying him up they had settled around _his_ fire, passing _his_ ale from hand to hand, grinning malevolently at him and insulting him. Hatred shot through his veins, if he was free he would show them how to treat him properly. After all, he was a prince! But he pressed his lips firmly together, ignoring the brutes as best as he could. He had tried to get rid of the ropes that held him to the tree, but it was of no use. He could not free himself. There was little chance that somebody would come along the road to help him, his situation was not good. Not good at all. He shut his eyes in defeat. His shoulder throbbed at every move and anger clouded his mind. Five of the laughing men around the fire he had wounded as well. What they were after he did not know. He owned nothing except for his clothes and his axe. The pony he had purchased in Minas Tirith was a thin one, and without value. So they consumed his food and drink and shot him evil glances.

"I thought dwarves to be rich... lots of gold and jewels... and stuff. But this one is as poor a soul as we are... Damn it! At least we have a nice meal... But what to do with him?" one of the men asked.

"Die he must... to pay for the deaths of our comrades, I dare say. He's a dwarf... nothing more." another replied and right he was. Though it pained him the dwarf had to admit that his life was worth little out here. Men and Elves did not care for his race and if he was killed the murderer was not likely to be punished. So that was his fate, he would find his end in the wild at the hands of outlaws. He was not to see his sister or his nephews again.

A brush against the skin of his wrist pulled him out of his reverie. A hand touched his, felt his swollen flesh and the rope that caused his hands to ache. Only a second later he heard a low whisper in his ear, the warmth of breath causing his cheeks to tingle.

"I shall free you now." the voice told him. "Stay where you are and wait for me to show up. Flee and don't look back if it goes ill with me!" a swift cut loosened the bond and he felt the hilt of a dagger in his palm. He clutched it tightly and waited as he was told. It took some more minutes when singing was heard and footsteps fell on the road. The men around the fire looked up alerted and drew their weapons. On the road a small figure appeared, leading a pony along and singing. When the light of the fire illuminated the stranger the men relaxed again. The dwarf also looked upon the stranger and did not believe his eyes. It was a boy, small and thin, barely off age with long, raven-black hair and a beardless, pale face. His eyes were as dark as his hair and held a distant fire that burned cold and dangerously as far as the dwarf could tell. He wore a leather garment of brownish colour, his travelling cloak was torn and dirty. A sword was sheathed on his belt and a bow clung to his back, along with a quiver full of dark arrows.

"Good evening, laddie!" one of the men welcomed the boy. "You gave us a scare, young one. A pup like yourself shouldn't be travelling alone out here in the dark... You could end up... in trouble!" the speaker grinned wickedly. "But I will take care of you, pup!" and he made a step closer to the boy who froze in his place.

"I am not defenseless, as you see." he took his bow and showed it to the men.

"What are you doing out here on your own? Isn't your mother worried?" the men started laughing and went back to drinking. The boy looked to the dwarf and flashed him a smile.

"Funny you are... I saw the fire and was curious... Tell me, why is it that you hold the dwarf captive?" he gave a nod to him. The man narrowed his eyes as he watched the dwarf.

"Tried to rob us, the bastard."

"I wish I could believe in you..." he sighed. "You will free him and grant us save passage or I shall kill you... am I understood?" For a short moment the men all stared at the boy, as well as the dwarf. What was the youngling thinking? The brutes would kill him... Than the men started laughing and rose. "You will kill us? Watch out what you say, pup. We will not set him free, he is to die. If you want him, come and claim him!"

"Oh, that I will do. I warned you. You had your chance!" and with one movement and faster as the ale-blurred visions of the men could muster the boy put two arrows on the string and killed two of the men with one blow. Two more arrows did the same and the remaining five approached him with screams of fury. He let go of the bow and drew his sword. "Elendil!" he whispered and ducked a blow only to strike another attacker down. As soon as all men focused on the boy the dwarf got up and struggled to get to his feet. When he looked at the boy again he was surprised to see only three men standing and fighting with the lad who had some talent with bow and blade unquestioningly. The dwarf moved forward to support the boy in fighting, yet the wound hindered him more than he would have thought. One of the remaining men saw him and forced an attack on him instead. The boy cursed under his breath and threw his sword at the man, hitting him in the back and killing him immediately. He was now without a weapon and still faced two men, both launching forward to hit him. He avoided being hit with a duck and a turn and stumbled when one of the blades cut his upper arm slightly. He looked up and saw the sword coming down on him, he closed his eyes. But the blow never came. The dwarf had stopped the blade with the dagger the boy had given him and pierced the man with the sword the boy had thrown at the other. Fierce determination in his eyes made the last man standing retreat. Yet he was not spared. Breathing heavily, the dwarf turned round to face the boy who got to his feet with a swift movement. He was just a bit taller than the dwarf and looked at him curiously. The boy bowed low and remained with his head down, though he glanced at the dwarf.

"Thank you for saving my life. My name is Del, son of Dhal. I'm at your service."

"Look up, Del, son of Dhal. I should be thanking you, for you freed me from my perilous situation. I'm Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. And I am definitely at your service!" Del did as he was told and looked directly at Thorin.

"Still you saved me. And I am grateful. We should not linger here. If you just allow me, I know a shelter nearby. And if you would have me let a look at your shoulder I could offer to mend it. Are you willing to come along, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir of Durin?" the dwarf was astonished at the respectful tone of the young one and the title he used for him. It spoke of knowledge that did not fit with his bodily appearance. Yet he had no reason not to accept the offer and nodded.

"Lead the way, Del. I shall gladly follow. I'm sore." the boy gave him another shy smile and got his pony. Thorin collected his belongings and mounted his pony. Obviously the boy had heard his name before, but his face did not show what he thought about him. The dwarf prince knew that the lad would not have needed help if he had not tried to fight despite his state. Without him he would have finished the men off single handedly. He knew his ways and Thorin was more than impressed by the little one. Del watched Thorin carefully as he got his things ready. So this was the prince of the line of Durin who had lead his people to the Blue Mountains after their home had been taken by the dragon Smaug. His clothes were worn and now cut and bloodstained. He had long, black hair with few slim braids and a matching beard. His eyes were stern and proud and of blue colour. Del liked his looks. Even if he had not known his name he would have guessed to face royalty. They took off and he lead the way.

"Where are we heading to?" the dwarf asked.

"To a friend of mine. Belladonna Took. She will provide us with medicine, food and a warm place to stay... We're close... your injury..." he left the sentence unfinished. He did not want to imply that Thorin was weakened to a point where he could not journey on.

"I will last, for move I must." Del had expected no less. They had nearly reached their destination when he realized that Thorin could not move along on his own. Before he could say something to object Del flung himself off his pony and mounted up behind Thorin, urging his pony on. He held the dwarf pressed to him to prevent him from falling down. Just when the small lit windows of the little house they rode toward came into view Thorin fell unconscious. He was quite heavy for Del's thin body and he had to push hard to hold him upright. In front of the round door he slid down from behind Thorin and pulled him with him and let him sink to the ground. Del knocked on the door and waited.


	2. The tale of strange company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is up! It would be lovely to get some feedback, feel free to contanct me :) I hope you enjoy reading...

* * *

Chapter two: The tale of strange company

* * *

 

 

When Thorin woke up he was surprised to find himself in a small candle-lit room. He was lying in a cozy bed with soft furs and pillows. He felt somewhat refreshed and tried hard to remember what had happened to him and how he got into this place. When he tried to sit up a siring pain shot through his shoulder and he looked down. A cut from his collarbone down to his hip had been neatly stitched and cared for, it was healing already and he remembered. The men, his fight, being captivated, the boy and their escape. The boy! Del had saved him, he had taken him here and he had cared for him when he had fallen unconscious. He had to find out where he was and how long he had been asleep. He got up and moved to the door, black dots started to cloud his vision and he stumbled. Just when he feared he could not stand any longer the door to his room opened and he saw Del's smiling face appear in the doorframe.

"Too early!" he stated and grabbed Thorins arm before he fell.

"Del..." Thorin tried to compose himself and straightened his back, only to hurt his shoulder again. "What happened? Where are we?" the boy smiled.

"We are in the house of my friend Bella. You were out for about seven hours. You had lost far too much blood and I had no opportunity to ask your permission to see to your wound. So... I took it to myself and mended it... I hope I did right..." Thorin gave him a nod. "Would you like to join Bella and me in the kitchen to eat something or would you rather have me get you some food... my lord?"

"I would very much like to join you and our host. I should say thanks to her for giving us shelter." Del bowed his head and made way for Thorin, but after two more steps he reached for the doorframe and breathed heavily. He was not well and he had to take his time to recover. Yet he was not willing to show any more weakness. A hand appeared in front of his face and he looked over to Del.

"There is no shame in taking my help, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir of Durin. You received your injury in battle, being outnumbered and still putting up a good fight. This is no pity I offer, it is acknowledgement of bravery and honour." the boy had a point. The feeling of vulnerability left him and he took Del's hand. He was surprised to find his grip strong and steely, and his strength enough to hold him upright. They walked through a narrow hall into a comfortable small kitchen. Food and ale were already placed on a table. A little woman sat in a chair and rose to her feet when they entered. She wore a blue dress and her golden locks framed her stern and determined yet beautiful face. Del helped Thorin to sit down in front of the fire and got him a plate of food and a mug before seating himself.

"Belladonna Took, at your service, Master Dwarf." and she sat down again and gave him a shy smile.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. At your service. And thank you for giving us shelter and seemingly good food. You saved me and I owe you." the woman smiled.

"Never mind, my lord Thorin. Del is dear to me and every friend of his is a friend of mine. Feel free to stay as long as you like." Thorin nodded approvingly and started eating, feeling his spirits and his strength rise again. Still he wondered. This woman was strange, she was smaller than him and yet no dwarf. She was no elf and no human. And even stranger was the boy. Now he could have a good look at him in the light of the fire. He was so thin but wielded the sword with such force. Even though he did not look like it, he was a warrior with a good portion of knowledge of the world. Thorin needed to know his age. And his race for that matter. He could not be all human. But right now he was too hungry to ask any questions and helped himself to some food. Del sat easy opposite Thorin and talked with Belladonna about recent events in the region, chewing on a piece of meat. The woman replied in a low voice and sipped her tea. The steam filled the room with the savory flavour of roses and honey. Del shifted and looked at Thorin. It was a direct gaze, no hidden glance. And he smiled, his eyes never betraying his thoughts.

After finishing his meal Thorin sat back contently and took up his mug of ale. He felt comfortable now and dared to relax for a bit.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, lord Thorin? I hope the food satisfied you..." the dwarf nodded his consent and looked from one to the other curiously. Del grinned.

"Bella is a hobbit, my lord. She is a descendant of the Old Took. We met some years ago on the border of the Old Forrest. Tooks are the only family of hobbits who ever leave the Shire. We have been friends ever since." Bella smiled at Del.

"I see. I was quite lucky that you live so close to the place where I was attacked. If it had not been for Del I probably would be dead by now." and the corners of his mouth quirked up just a little. Belladonna raised an eyebrow. Obviously Del had told another story.

"Didn't you say that lord Thorin saved _you_?" she questioned Del who seemed to shrink in his chair.

"Depends on the perspective, I say."

"Del would not have needed my help at all if it had not been for me. But now that we came to this, I was just wondering... what you were doing out there, Del?" Thorin looked at the boy and if the dwarf was after something special he could not say. An uneasy smile appeared on the young one's face.

"Well..." but he never came to say his part. Belladonna had started giggling and claimed Thorin's attention.

"I did not know that you had only just met and that you had no time to get to know each other. Del, love, I shall explain to lord Thorin because you will not tell him the truth anyway... I know you just too well my dear..." Thorin's gaze grew cold and distant at her words. He had not known what to make of the boy, but he had liked him still. But Belladonna's words made him cautious. "He never tells the truth about himself, you have to know. He always underestimates himself. Del is a Dunedain Ranger, a descendant of Numenor. His kin are protecting our borders against Wargs and Orcs and the lot. And he is doing a great job. Therefore he is constantly patrolling the roads. So he found you. All of the Dunedain are exceptional fighters and fair and kind people. And they have some healing talents as well. You might have noticed on yourself, Master dwarf." she smiled again. At her explanatory words Thorin had relaxed again. It was a good thing not to show off with his talents. And quite a wise choice. Del had lowered his head and his ears had went bright red in embarrassment. He mumbled something about feeling uncomfortable and took another gulp from his mug. Belladonna got up. "It is all but getting early and I need to see my grandfather. I hope you don't mind me leaving for once, my lord. Del knows his ways around the house and if you are in need of anything just let him know. I'll be back in the afternoon." she curtsied and left Del alone with the dwarf prince. Both nodded and looked at each other after Bella had left them. Del drew his pipe and stuffed it.

"Care for a smoke, my lord?" and offered the dwarf his weed.

"Aren't you a bit too young to smoke?" Thorin smirked.

"How old do I have to be to be allowed to smoke?" a mischievous grin graced his young features and made him appear even cuter.

"At least twenty of age, I'd say..." was the reply as Thorin reached for the little leather bag and stuffed his pipe as well.

"Twenty I am then." and he deeply inhaled. Thorin couldn't help but grin widely. He liked the boy and his humor.

"I'm still curious, Del..." he did not ask his question, but Del knew he wanted to know. When he had mended Thorin's wound he had lots of time to get to know the dwarf. His body had many a story to tell and even if Del had not known before that he was a warrior he would have known now.

"I am 97 of age." Thorin stared at him unbelievingly. "You know, Dunedain are likely to become 250. So I am not really that old..." he flashed a smile. "How old are you? If you allow me the question..."

"114 years of age. I'm a bit ahead. I wondered how you might know me. That explains quite a lot. You do not look your age. Are you... elvish by any means?" he spat the word and Del knew that he hated Elves for what they had not done when he had lost his home.

"I'm all human. At least as far as I can tell, my lord. But looking young is a good disguise." Thorin could not argue about that. "Where were you heading, my lord?"

"I want to visit my family. My sister Dis, her sons, my brother... and my father." he missed them, Del could hear it in his thick voice. "What would you say... how long do we have to stay here before I am well enough that we can move on?" Del's eyebrows rose.

"We? My lord?"

"I hoped you would join me." still his voice was emotionless and his face grumpy, but Del thought that Thorin might just like him.

"We'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

 


	3. The tale of being on the road again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for a new chapter...  
> I feel like I should write something clever and creative here, but I simply can't come up with something.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter three: The tale of being on the road again

* * *

 

 

Del was woken by the smell of frying bacon. He blinked sleep away and dressed himself before getting up. When he entered the kitchen he found Belladonna preparing the breakfast and Thorin seated at the table in front of the fire. They stopped their conversation when Del entered the room.

"Mornin'..." he mumbled and let himself fall on another chair.

"You are late." Thorin stated crossly but smiling. Belladonna looked up from her work and frowned.

"He had been preparing the ponies and your supplies during half of the night. Don't be too harsh on him..." she shot a look in Thorin's direction before placing eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Leave it, Bella. He is right. I slept far too long. We should have been gone long ago... Did I interrupt you talking?"

"Belladonna told me some more interesting things about you..." the hobbit huffed behind them and glared at the dwarf.

"A prince you may be, but you surely have to brush up your negotiation skills... Did you have to tell that? I'm sorry Del..." Del wondered briefly what Bella had told about him but did not want to pry. He shrugged and chewed his bacon. Through a mouthful of it he answered:

"I an't elp t now, an I?"

"And you should very much brush up your manners, love!" Del grinned and looked down to his plate. "You know you could stay a little longer. My lord, you could rest for a while and relax your shoulder."

"Thank you for your kind offer, Bella. But I have been away for months and I desire to see my kin again. I'm grateful for your hospitality, but I need to go. And my injury is far better now... As you said, Del has quite a healing talent..." Del blushed again at his words and shook his head.

"If you allow me to, I would like to check your wound again before we leave, my lord." Thorin nodded his consent and after finishing breakfast they left the kitchen for Thorin's chamber. When he had went to bed the previous evening he had taken a good look on Del's handiwork. He had made fine stitches and neatly sewn the cut, pink flesh around the edges and as clean as could be. It would heal rather nicely. The boy had undressed him while he was unconscious, he had but little choice. He had seen him already, maybe that was why he trusted him without really knowing him. There was something Thorin liked about him. He could not put his finger on it, but it was there. And what Bella had told him only enhanced this trust. He sat down on his bed and Del waited patiently for him to undress. Del focused on the cut, nodding contently.

"It heals quite fast, yet you should not move too much or carry heavy things... or fight. You will leave those things to me, is that understood... my lord..." Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. Del took up a little box and started putting a salve on the wound. Thorin felt Del's slim and rough fingers on his skin, causing him to shiver. "I'm sorry." Del whispered and finished his work. "I should like to leave it open, a bandage only hurts and does not help in the healing process... if that is alright with you." the dwarf nodded. "Well, then we should be off, don't you think?" and he got up, rubbing his hands on his trousers.

"Indeed. We have a long road ahead. Let's move." and both left the room.

* * *

 

After thanking Belladonna and her hugging Del fiercely they mounted their ponies and left for the Ered Luin. Thorin had loosely checked their luggage and was pleased to find everything in order. He had expected no less. To his great surprise he was looking forward to travelling with Del, he was pleasant company. The boy knew exactly what he was doing, spoke little when not asked and had never complained about something so far. Thorin reminded himself not to think of Del as a boy any more. That was disrespectful and he deserved better. Still he was not sure why he had asked him to accompany him in the first place. Of course it was safer to travel together, and Del was one of the best fighters he had ever seen. He just liked him. That was scary, he had to admit to himself, he did not trust easily, nor did he like humans or elves. Truth be told, he only liked few of his own kin. Normally he could rely on his judgment of others, and he sincerely hoped he was not mistaken this time.

They rode next to each other in companionable silence until the sun reached its zenith. It was warm and a light breeze made the leaves of the trees around them flutter. Thorin stopped his mare.

"Shall we have a break, Del?" the Dunedain just nodded and jumped to the ground.

"I prepared lunch, my lord." Thorin got off the pony and slumped to the ground with a huff. "Here you are." he sat down next to Thorin and started eating, handing some water over and solemnly chewing on his slice of bread. Suddenly he looked up, a strange glitter in his eyes. "May I ask you a question, my lord?" he waited for Thorin nodding his approval. "Why did you ask me to come along, my lord? Don't get this wrong, I am pleased indeed that you would have me. And I would love to see the Ered Luin. I was just... wondering..." Thorin saw his eyes lighten up as he talked about the Ered Luin and felt he was really pleased to be allowed to see them. Few strangers were welcomed there, and never uninvited. Dwarves liked to be on their own.

"Selfish reasons, Del. And a bit of gratitude. Without you I would not be here, and I definitely would not enjoy this food... or a mended shoulder. And I don't like hunting for food... as it is... it's a comfort for me to have you with me." if Thorin had expected a fiery reaction he did not get it. Del snickered silently and smiled.

"I will not disappoint you." and with that he fell silent again and smiled to himself. Thorin stared at him in shock. His answer had been close to an insult, though said with a smile. But Del had taken it as it was, and he even made fun of him. For the first time in quite a while Thorin allowed himself to smile. It was a real smile, one that reached his eyes. Ever since the dragon had driven them out of Erebor, his home, and after the deaths of many of his kin he had not felt at ease. But now was the time, even if it was short-lived. Del saw him smile and did not look away. He did not shrink under Thorin's gaze. He did not have to. Though he knew how to show him the respect he deserved he did not fear him.

They moved on after eating, making good progress and soon leaving the Shire behind. When the sun was about to sink Thorin ordered them to halt and prepare camp for the night. Del left him caring for the ponies to collect firewood. After some minutes he returned and dropped the wood. It was more than enough for one night and he knelt down to get the fire going. "Are we going to sit watch, Del?" Thorin asked after finishing his task with the ponies. He sat down and examined Del's work. Slowly a spark sprang to life and nourished flames on the wood.

"Only if you insist, my lord. We are still close to the Shire. We should be save. I have a light sleep out here and I don't think there is anything we need to fear..." he got some food ready and stuffed his pipe. "Bella provided me with Old Tobey. It's the best leaves in the South Farthing. I'd share..." and he offered Thorin his purse. The dwarf took it with a nod.

"It is about three days to our residence. There you will meet my father, Thrain. And my sister Dis. She had boys not long ago."

"What about your grandfather, Thror?" Thorin's face darkened and he shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"He was sick for a long time. Now he is travelling along the Misty Mountains, I think." Del felt he would not like to talk about it, so he dropped it. "What about your parents?" Del shrugged. He did not know nor did he care. He had been alone most of his life and the memories of his family were distant and blurry.

"I left them when I was ten. I grew up with my cousin Arathorn and his family. They cared..." he produced a big smoke ring and watched it fade. "I like it here."

They did not talk further and both felt that they had no need to bring up this theme again, when the sun had faded they prepared for the night. It was still warm outside and Del lay on his roll, staring up at the night sky. There were no sounds except for Thorin's steady breathing. "How is your shoulder, my lord?"

"I'm fine." Del smiled. He knew that the wound, as well healed as it was already, still pained him and would make sleeping a hard task. So he got up again and placed his little kettle on the fire, heating up some water. Thorin watched him from the corner of his eyes. Some minutes later he came back, holding his mug and offering it to Thorin.

"I thought maybe you would like to have a tea." Thorin knew it was something to lull the pain and to make him sleep better. Del did not make him show weakness, so he gladly accepted the mug as a simple herbal tea. Sleep took him right after he had finished the drink. "Good night, sleep tight, Thorin, son of Thrain..." Del rolled to his side and watched Thorin as his breath rose and fell in a slow motion. He snored softly, creating a rich and deep rumbling sound down in his chest, very much like when he spoke. Del liked his voice a lot and liked to listen to him. It was one of his best features according to Del. It implied strength, power and pride.


	4. The tale of reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn after reading...

* * *

Chapter four: The tale of reunion

* * *

 

 

_"My lord Thorin! I hope you had a good night. Del is still asleep, which is good, for I need to talk to you in private. Do you mind? - No? - Well, that's good. I know you are a prince of your race. Del speaks highly of your honour and your skills...and of you for that matter. And I hope he is right. Anyway, you will listen careful now: Del is very dear to me. He is a good man and though he may be 97 years of age and appear to be strong despite his looks, yet he is fragile. You shut up and listen! And do not interrupt me again. I will tell you something about him in order to warn you. You are going to take him with you, and for your sake I hope that you have no ulterior motifs in doing so. I don't know why you take him with you and I don't want you to tell me. Del did never have a proper family. His father hated him. He hurt him and nearly killed him. He grew up with his cousin who trained him to be a warrior. And he is the best now. I still ask myself what methods he used to achieve that. He would never tell you the truth, he says he left them. I tell you this because I think Del trusts you, whether you deserve this trust or not I cannot say. And because of that you have to know. He rarely trusts or makes friends. He has few friends because he was let down too often. His friendship is precious, and special. It means a lifelong thing, worth risking his own life for the other. And he has paid a price too many times and far too high. If you let him down, if anything happens to him because of you and I gain knowledge of it, I swear you will answer to me, Thorin, son of Thrain. Am I understood? - I hope so. Have a seat now and eat away...Don't you dare hurt him!"_

* * *

 

Thorin wondered why Del had not asked him about his conversation with Belladonna. In general he never asked many questions. Normally people wormed him for stories of the fall of Erebor, of their journey to the Blue Mountains or battles he had fought in his life. He was sure Del knew a fair record of what had happened back then, but never talked about it. The last two days had passed quickly, Del had checked on his injury once again and had happily said that it was nearly fully healed. Soon they would reach the dwarfish settlement in the Ered Luin. Never before had he taken somebody with him here, and no human at that. But now he was prepared to introduce Del as a friend to his family. "My lord..." Del called out. "We are close." he smiled. "I'm 97, and still I'm nervous. Will I be allowed to stay?"

"Of course! I'm a price here, and they respect my authority. And I want them to know that you are a friend to me and my family... so stop addressing me with 'my lord', alright?" Del turned on his pony to be able to face Thorin. He looked in his eyes and was searching for anything he had missed, anything Thorin might want to hide, but he only found sincerity in them.

"I am honoured, my... thank you, Thorin. I'm proud to call you my friend." with his hand on his heart he nodded his thanks and Thorin once again remembered Bella's words. He would treasure Del's friendship and prove worthy of it.

The first houses came into view, they were small and built of stone with wooden roofs and doors. The further they got the more the houses were also caved directly into the stone of the mountain. Del saw some tunnels leading down and wondered where they might end up when Thorin stopped his pony in front of a house with a heavy black door. It immediately swung open and a female dwarf appeared in the doorframe, worry and delight shown on her face at the same time. "Thorin? Brother? Is this real? You are back!" and she gathered him into a bone crushing embrace.

"Dis! It's good to be back, finally. How do you fare? Are you alright? Where are the boys? And where is father?" he kissed her cheek and brushed through her amber hair. Dis was slightly smaller than her brother and possessed a neatly combed beard with two tiny braids in it. She wore a simply dress, yet she looked as much of royal blood as Thorin. He stepped back and grabbed her shoulders.

"The boys are off with Dwalin. He trains them with the axe sometimes. And father left for the Misty Mountains to meet with grandfather..." she looked past her brother and eyed Del suspiciously. "Who is our guest, brother?" Thorin turned around, waving at him. "This is my friend Del, son of Dhal." Del took a step forward and bowed low.

"Mylady Dis, daugther of Thrain, I'm at your service. Your brother was so kind to invite me to stay, but if that is inconvenient with you I will not bother you. Just let me know if I cause you any trouble. I will take my leave then." and with that he looked up. " But I assure you it's a pleasure meeting you. Your brother praised your beauty and your talents. Now I see he did not exaggerate..." at that Dis started smiling and waved him to come closer.

"I'm positive he said no such thing. I know my brother. But it was nice to hear it anyway. You do not trouble me. If you are a friend of Thorin, you shall be my friend as well. Come on in, you had a long journey and I'm sure you both could do with some stew and cheese, right?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Mylady." Del flashed her a smile and waited for the siblings to enter the house first. The first room was big with a low ceiling, a fire cast its warm glow around the walls. In the back two doors led into other rooms. There was not much inside despite a table with chairs and some cupboards. Thorin sat down and pulled off his fur cloak.

"May I be of any help, Mylady?" Del offered standing behind her. Dis turned around to stare first at Del, than at her brother.

"Where did you meet your friend, Thorin? Go back and try and find some more..." Thorin looked grumpy and mumbled something about women, but Dis smiled. "I'm not used to men helping around in the house, and Thorin is no exception here, I fear. But you can be of help...Del, right?" when he nodded she placed two bowls of stew in his hands. "Take them and have a seat. Spoons are in the cupboard on your right!" Del placed the stew in front of Thorin, fetched three spoons and carefully sat down. "So tell me, where did you meet my brother, Del?" he saw Thorin shift uncomfortably next to him. Dis grabbed her own bowl und sat opposite him.

"We met on the great eastern road. We stopped at a friend of mine and moved on here together. We found Warg tracks one day previous. Did you have any troubles of late?" Del looked concerned, and indeed he was, but Thorin realized his distracting strategy. It worked, for Dis did not ask further on their first encounter and nodded instead.

"Two days ago a pack of astray Warg attacked us. Balin and Dwalin had their fair share in defending the settlement. They will be here by nightfall, I assume. I invited them over for dinner. Dwalin has done a lot of training with Fili lately. He is 25 now and needs to learn. He does well so far, it is Kili I'm worried for. He's 18 now, Del, and I fear he has taken a likening to archery. Dwarfs are no bowmen, they prefer axes or swords. I hoped you would talk some sense into him, Thorin..." she looked at her brother, concern and hope openly displayed in her eyes. "You know I missed you..." she stood abruptly and walked over to a small shelf, putting cheese on a plate and slicing it.

"I have been away for too long, I'm sorry, Dis. But this time I will stay for a while."

"You better hold true to your word, brother. Del, did he tell you how he left last time?" Thorin shifted uncomfortably and moved to speak up, but Dis did not give him the chance to voice his interjection. "He did not even tell me. One morning he was just gone. Weeks later a letter arrived, telling me he was in Gondor! _Gondor_! The boys and I have been worried sick, you know. And I will not have it again. Del, how long are you going to stay with us?" the Dunedain looked at Thorin, unsure of how to answer.

"As long as it pleases him, dear sister." Thorin simply stated and gave her a stern look. Hands on her hips she towered over him.

"How long have you known each other now? I doubt a friendship can develop so easily and fast, for that matter. What happened to you for you to trust him like this, no offense, Del..." he looked down to his plate, muttering something like _no offense taken_ and inspected the carvings on the table closely, not daring to look up. It was a good question and he wanted to hear Thorin's answer as well. But before Thorin had the chance to say something the door flew open and two young dwarfs stormed in, throwing themselves at Thorin and knocking him over on his chair. One was blond with a tiny beard, the other had dark hair and no beard at all. They laughed all along, talking to him without pause and not waiting for a reply. Del smiled and stood as another dwarf entered the room. He was taller than him, bald with a single line of hair on his tattooed skull and wore a frizzy dark beard. His eyes observed him coldly and with some distrust as was to be expected toward a stranger. He did not say anything and went to face Dis instead. Right after him another dwarf entered. This one was smaller and his hair was just about to get grey strands. His eyes were kind and he took in Del's appearance from head to toe. He bowed slightly and gave him a smile.

"Balin, at your service. And this grump is my brother Dwalin. He lacks some manners, I'm afraid." the said dwarf shot him an icy look.

"Del, at your service, master Balin." he bowed as well and smiled when he watched the two dwarflings hugging their uncle. Thorin got up, carrying the two boys along with him.

"Boys, this is Del. Behave yourselves and great him." the boys exchanged looks and curiosity shone in their eyes when they turned to face Del. He could tell that these two were quite a handful, they had _mischief_ basically written all over their faces.

"You are human!" the blond one stated.

"And you look young!" the other chimed in.

"You have no beard!"

"You are quite thin!"

"What is your weapon of choice?" a smack to each head stopped their rush of questions. They bit their lips, rubbing their heads as they bowed low. They introduced themselves as Fili and Kili. Del could not help but smile at the two adorable brothers.

"My name is Del, and I'm quite pleased to meet you. I was told you two have some skill with weapons, I'd love to see it one day..." the dwarfs started grinning in unison and nodded their heads eagerly. They all sat down again and Dis ushered the boys to their beds with a lot of complaining from their side.

"You will have enough time tomorrow to enjoy your uncle's company and to pester Del. Off to bed _now_!" and when Dis had closed the door she joined the men along the table. Balin and Dwalin talked shortly to Thorin, told him that it was good to have him back, to see him whole and healthy and that there was a lot to do ahead. When they stopped talking all eyes went to face him and Del felt trouble rising.


	5. The tale of arrows in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you again for the comments :)  
> Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter five: The tale of arrows in the dark

* * *

 

_"You have no beard."_ that sentence lingered in Thorin's mind. He had never thought about that...

* * *

 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dwalin asked bluntly, not caring for politeness or manners.

"Could we leave it for tonight and talk tomorrow, it's getting late..." Thorin tried to interfere, but Dwalin would not have that, Del knew.

"Now." Del nodded his consent and sighed heavily. It would be a long night. He was just about to tell the gathered friends and family when he was cut off by Thorin. His voice was heavy and sounded somewhat defeated. Del did not like it.

"I came to know Del a week ago. I was on my way here when I was attacked by a group of men. They took me captive and I got injured. Del is one of the Dunedain Rangers that patrol the road and he freed me. He challenged nine men at once and defeated them. He saved me and mended my wound, taking me to shelter when I fell unconscious. I owe him my life. So you better had him treated with respect. You are right, I do not know him well. But I face a life's dept. Therefore I trust him, I shall not question him. When I invited him to accompany me he needed no second thought. I could not have traveled alone, he willingly helped me again. The sight of our dwelling is the only thing I can offer him despite my friendship. It still feels like nothing." the other Dwarves stared at him in shock. "You needed to know in order to understand my behaviour. I am aware of that. Del has done nothing to evoke my mistrust, he is here on my invitation and he will stay as long as he wants." he finished with nodding to Del and went silent. He did not voice his other reasons to have taken Del with him, the others would not understand anyway. He simply liked him. He liked his silent ways, his precise talking and his way to handle things efficiently. He was stoic in his actions, stubborn even in his thinking and honorable so far. He was pleasant to have around. He had never felt so save at night, out in the wild, as in the nights spend together with Del. Still the others stared at Del in awe and disbelieve. Dis got up and went to stay in front of Del. Balin motioned for him to get up, and so he did, eying the dwarf woman cautiously. She took Del's shoulders and pressed her forehead against his.

"Thank you for saving my brother, Del; son of Dhal. You have my gratitude. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know." Dwalin got up as well and offered him his hand.

"Sorry, lad." Del's look wandered off to Thorin. He sat still, his eyes shone brightly and Del thought he just saw a flash of affection in them. What had fueled it he did not know, but he was grateful. With a smile he took Dwalin's outstretched hand and shook it.

"No need to be sorry, master Dwalin. You do not know me and therefore you cannot trust me. But you have Thorin's word which is unquestioningly of the greatest value. He vouched for me and I will make sure he will not regret to have done so. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me anytime." Balin looked as though he wanted to take on the offer, but Thorin stood.

"Enough for today. It is late. We need to sleep. We can ask questions tomorrow." Del heard the order in his words and gave Balin a smile. The brothers and Dis got up.

"We wish you a good night. Sleep tight and till tomorrow." They bowed to Thorin and Del and left them alone. Del frowned, but Thorin sat down again and pulled out his pipe.

"Come on, let's have a smoke, my friend. Have a seat and stop pondering."

"Thank you... it is everything." Thorin knew exactly what he meant. He did not know why, it made him feel content and he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 

They were still sitting in front of the fire when a sharp cry tore the silence. They heard shouts from outside and with swift movements they got their weapons ready.

"We're under attack!" Thorin ran for the door, opened it and peered out carefully.

"An Orcraid!" he hissed and lifted his axe. "You stay and take care of the boys! I have to see Dis is save!" Del only nodded and Thorin vanished into the dark. The door to the boys' room opened and both stood in the doorframe, Kili holding on to his brother. Fear was in their eyes. The door banged open and an Orc came in, snickering and sniffing, he focused on the two young ones. It took Del only a second to behead the enemy. Screams were to be heard from outside.

"They're... they're dying out there..." Fili whispered anxiously. Del nodded and knelt down next to them. Kili still stared at the dead Orc in front of him. They were so young!

"We need to help them, little ones. I will protect you, whatever comes. Stay with me and you need not fear any Orc. Do not leave me. Can you do that?" both nodded hesitantly. "Good boys. Get your weapons." Fili went to get his sword, Kili however remained, his eyes big and scared. "I heard you are good with bows, Kili." he nodded. "An archer is just what we need now. Get your bow and arrows. We'll show them what we can do!" Kili pursed his lips and nodded. When both dwarves had their weapons ready Del stepped out, the two following close by. Fili desperately clung to his sword, hands trembling, while Kili knocked an arrow to the string. "Listen, Kili. Trust yourself." The little one looked up to Del and gave him a wry smile. They moved forward slowly. An Orc came toward them. "Kili, now!" and the arrow stung his aim, felling the Orc. Kili broke into a wide smile, knocking another arrow. Fili furred his brows. He knew it had been Del to loosen the deathly arrow, but kept quiet. He saw the confidence in his brother's eyes and lifted his sword a little more. "Fili, protect your brother if an enemy comes too close, Kili, fire at any Orc you see!" The brothers nodded and the three of them stood in front of the house, their backs to the wall. Del and Kili released arrow after arrow, killing all Orcs that crossed their path. Del admired Kili's talent with the bow. Even though he never had been trained properly he did not once miss his aim. Kili ran out of arrows, he had no sword of his own to defend himself. Fear caught him when he saw an Orc approaching him. Fili stepped in front of his brother protectively and slashed his sword against his opponent, hitting him square in the chest. Wonder took the Orc's mimic as he fell to the ground. Blood dripped from the dwarfs' sword and determination shone in his eyes.

"You alright, little warriors?" both nodded in agreement and looked around for any more Orcs. A movement on their right side startled them. Kili held Del's sword, Fili stood in front of them and Del was directly behind him, his bow ready. Indeed they looked quite organized and prepared. Del relaxed when he saw Thorin approaching. He stared at the pile of dead Orcs around the three and gaped.

"What... what happened here?" he looked at Del, shock clearly visible on his face.

"We fought!" Kili shouted exitedly. "We did it! Fili and I just had our first battle! Look uncle! I shot 13 Orcs! And Fili killed the one who tried to get me! And Del shoot hundreds! And he fought off whom ever came too close!" Del gave Thorin a small smile.

"You can be proud of your nephews, Thorin." Thorin nodded absentmindedly. He had been with Dwalin, Balin and his sister and they had wondered why there had been so few Orcs to attack. Now he knew. They had all been slain by the three down here. Del stepped forth and lowered his gaze. "We had to help, Thorin. The Orcs smashed the door, we were not safe inside. And I would not have taken them with me if I had not been sure of myself and that it was the best thing to do. They did adorably... and I would have given my life to keep them alive and unspoiled..."

"I know, Del. Don't you worry. You saved us up there. We could not have taken any more enemies. There was no saver place for them than on your side. Boys, are you alright?" the two brothers nodded and smiled. Windows were lit, more and more dwarves appeared and looked around. Dwalin and Balin reached them with Dis on their heels. She was crying and embraced her boys the moment she saw them. They told her in excitement about what they had done and how Del had advised them to behave. She looked up and her eyes found Dels', she quietly thanked him and he gave her a smile. Del saw Dwalin take in the surroundings, mustering the dead Orcs. He approached the Dunedain after Dis had vanished inside with the boys.

"27." he stated. "You know your ways, lad." that was a fair compliment and Del knew.

"You trained the boys well." Del did not know for sure because of the dark and Dwalin's frizzy beard, but he thought he had just seen the big dwarf smile.

"Not the young one, though. I have no talent for bows. You do..." but before Del could start to wonder what Dwalin was hinting at, Thorin's booming voice told them to retreat for the night and to leave the battlefield for the morning. There were few things they could do in the night and they needed the rest. They carried out the dead Orc Del had slain inside and put up the table again. Sitting down they stared at each other.

"Have attacks occurred often lately?" Thorin questioned and lit his pipe again. From the next room they could still hear Kili and Fili telling their mother of their first combat.

"We had two last month." Balin answered concerned. "They are after the metal. We found mithril not long ago. Its worth is immense. We prosper. And the word spreads. Just like..." he was cut off by Thorin. He did not want to talk about Erebor, its loss and the dragon... his home.

"They were about 50. So no reason to fear. We handled them quite alright. Though our little outpost down here made it quite easy." he gave Del a smile. This smile grew even wider when Thorin saw the Dunedain's red ears and how he looked down at the table. He was uncomfortable with the praise. Thorin fought down the sudden urge to pat Del on the back and balled his hands into fist. Where did that come from? Del's slender frame was slumped on his chair and told nothing of his skill with the blade and his deathly precision as a warrior. He wanted to comfort him, to let him know he was glad he had protected his nephews.

"Speaking of it..." Dwalin said. "Kili had his fair share in the shooting..." Del nodded and looked up again. Thorin on the other hand grew tense. His face hardened and he made a sound of outmost dislike. "I know you don't like the idea, Thorin. Nor do I. But the boy has some skill... I mean, of course he has to be trained with the sword as well... now we have an expert here. If Del is going to stay for a while, maybe he could give Kili some advice. The boy and Del killed 40 Orcs alone with their arrows. It's not a proper weapon for a dwarf. But he is darn good at it..." Thorin shot Dwalin an evil look, but either he was used to the princes' death glare or he was good at ignoring it, he did not care.

"Would you do that, Del? Train the boy, I mean?" the Dunedain was not sure if Thorin would like to have him deny, but he had seen the passion for archery on Kili's face and the confidence it gave him and he knew the feeling of being good at shooting, the thrill one felt when the arrow hit the target.

"Sure." at that the door flew open again and Kili sped out into the kitchen, throwing his arms around Del's neck, grinning like a madman. He hugged him fiercely and nuzzled his face into Del's long hair.

"Thank you so much."


	6. The tale of the question asked twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started ruining my life with writing this and reading all those other amazing stories here around... I hope you'll like this chapter, I would love to read your comments :))  
> Anyway it was fun writing it, so I hope it will be fun reading it also...  
> Oh, I love Kili, by the way... and wait, I love Fili... and Ori, too... wait, I forgot Balin and Dwalin... oh, and Thorin! My dear Thorin! I suppose I got carried away. Again. I'm sorry. Or not. :)))

* * *

Chapter six: The tale of the question asked twice

* * *

 

 Del's eyes flew open, panic took him and fear cut his breath. A heavy weight pushed him down, he could not move and felt helpless. Only slowly his mind started to work, commanding his breath to become easy again. He was safe. He was in Dis' house in the Ered Luin. He was with Thorin. He had nothing to fear... He looked up to figure out what held him pinned down to the bed. As soon as he realized his cheeks started to glow crimson, he felt as heat shot through his body. During their sleep Thorin had rolled over the mattress they both shared and had flung his strong, muscular arm around him, holding him tight in place, _very_ close to him. Del closed his eyes again and relaxed. It was nice. The feeling of Thorin's well defined arm, his hairy skin on Del's pale one... He felt so incredibly save, and so very warm. It felt like belonging, something Del had rarely experienced so far in his life. As much as he wished for the moment to last, he felt Thorin shift. He pressed his eyes shut and faked sleep, hoping not to embarrass the dwarf too much.

Thorin woke slowly, warmth enveloping him in the most intriguing way. It felt so good and the soft body in his arm fitted perfectly to the shape of his own. He inhaled deeply the scent of the hair he had pressed his face into, honey and peppermint and wood... and pipe smoke. Just like Del...

_Body? Which body?_

He opened his eyes quickly and stared down at the man in his arms, gathered against his chest. He was still fast asleep, his mouth slightly agape and absolutely peaceful. How did it come to this? Del would never forgive him if he woke just now. This was not proper... this was not right, yet it felt far too good for Thorin's likening. He sighed and withdrew his arm reculantly, trying not to wake Del. But of course it was no use, Del stirred and opened his eyes, Thorin's hand still on the man's shoulder. The dwarf held his breath.

"Good morning. Is it time to get up?" Del asked and rubbed his eyes, not moving away from Thorin's touch. His gaze was soft, a smug smile tugged on his lips. Thorin only nodded for he thought his voice might betray him. "I really had a fine sleep. And much needed I'd say. Did you sleep well?" again Thorin nodded and took back his hand. "I'm pleased to hear that. I was worried that the mattress might be too small for the two of us, but obviously it worked quite fine..." _he knew_! He was fully well aware that Thorin had wrapped his arm around him while being asleep. The dwarf waited for any other reaction, but none came. Del swung his legs out of bed and tugged his boots on. "Where might I wash, Thorin?" it took Thorin some seconds before he felt steady enough to reply to the question.

"Behind the house...some way up the hill is a spring..." he trailed off and Del waited to hear if he wanted to add something. But when nothing was said he got up and grabbed his bag.

"This is what I call a good morning..." and with that he left the house, leaving a confused looking Thorin behind. The dwarf remained just where he had been when Del had woken up. His thoughts were racing inside his head, but he wasn't able to put the pieces together, nothing seemed to make sense. He had to sort things out. In his sleep, unconsciously and unaware, he had put his arm around Del and pulled him to his chest. That he knew. He did have no choice to influence his actions, he had not been _awake_! It had just happened... That was not much of a problem, Thorin told himself. What triggered him was Del's reaction later on and his own feelings. He had felt the man so close to him, his form perfectly fitting to his own. Mahal! It had felt so incredibly good. At that thought something in his chest tightened and the warm feeling of complete affection filled him. Thorin shook his head. He barely knew the man. The MAN! This could not be happening. He was confused by all the events, by the attack, by Kili doing archery... Yes! He had to get his head straight again. A good sparring would do. A sparring with Dwalin. But then again Del had not flinched, though he thought he knew about him holding his body. Had he perhaps enjoyed being held? By him? The warm feeling returned.

* * *

 

Thorin was shaken from his stupor when the door opened again and Del came in. His hair was damp and sprawled all over his face, shoulders and back. His eyes shone and he was humming silently. The sound of his even and melodic voice enchanted the dwarf and he let himself fall back on to the bed. Del grinned at him.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. All Orcs have been piled up already. The sun is shining. We are late." realization hit Thorin and he rolled from the bed. He got dressed and went to leave the room. "Thorin?" Thorin froze in the door. Slowly he turned and commanded himself to look Del in the eye, unsure of the man in front of him and unsure of himself. Something in Del's questioning his name made him feel awkward. There was a new vibration to his voice that made Thorin's skin tingle and his hair stand on edge. It sounded very much like longing.

"Yes?" his own voice sounded hoarse to his ears and he wondered if Del would sense his confusion and insecurity. Del did not answer immediately. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Instead he shut it again and closed his eyes. Del took in a deep breath and shook himself, as if to get rid of something.

"I'm glad you allowed me to come here. Thank you... for everything." _Tell him you like having him here! Say that you want to spend time with him! Ask him to have breakfast with you! Make him feel comfortable and wanted!_ All this shot through his head in this brief moment, but Thorin kept quiet.

"Do you start training with Kili right away?" put off, Del blinked and tried to realize what just had happened. _Stupid dwarf_! Thorin scolded himself. He could see Del's shoulders fall just a bit, and he looked down to the floor.

"I could, if you want me to, I suppose..." and the vibration was gone from his voice. A depressing silence followed, none of them moved. It were Fili and Kili who saved them from any more stupidities when they came crashing into the room.

"Awake finally? Uncle, you alright? You look pale... Del, do we start training today?" Del smiled at the younger brother. How different a question could sound when spoken by somebody else...

"Of course, little one. I'll just eat something and then we can start right away." Kili smiled happily up at him and both dwarflings ran out into the sun. "Care for some breakfast?"

* * *

 

Del was not entirely sure what had gone wrong. When he had woken to find himself in Thorin's arm he had been unsure of what to do for a short moment. That moment had passed and everything had been just so clear. It had felt _right_. It had felt as if it was meant to be _like this_. Del did not know what love was. But he had heard how it was supposed to feel. He had never experienced such intense emotions before and he was quite sure this was love. And for just a short moment he had allowed himself to dream how it would be to kiss Thorin. Then reality hit him with such force that it physically hurt. He was imagining things, he was creating affection where there was none. Thorin was his friend, he had said so himself. Nothing more and nothing less. He was a prince of Durin's line and Del was a stray of the north, descendant of a scattered people. Never could he love him. Never would he want to be with him. But then Del's face lit up. There was no harm in dreaming...

* * *

 

Kili was standing on the edge of the training court, a grin plastered on his face. Del chuckled at the young dwarf's joy for his own skill. He was a quick learner and an eager pupil. Del knew that Kili would outmatch him one day in archery, but at least he could say that he had taught him. Some feet away Thorin was sparring Dwalin with blunt axes. Fili was sitting on the surrounding fence and investigated every movement. Del looked round to Thorin and pushed back his hair. The young brothers exchanged some words in _khuzdûl_ and nodded seriously, Del raised an eyebrow. The boys being serious was something to be careful about. He only had known them for about three weeks now, but that he had early realized. They caused havoc where they went... and Del totally liked it.

"A fascinating language you have, little ones." both looked up to him. "We should finish for today, Kili. You've done great. We can continue tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"We would like to see you spar with uncle Thorin, Del." Fili had said it just loud enough for Thorin to hear. For a short moment he got distracted and Dwalin hit him with the flat of his axe, causing him to curse. Smirking the bald dwarf retreated and let his weapon sink. Del stared at his friend, unsure of what to say.

"Aye, I want to see the lads' skill. He handles the bow alright. But what about the sword?" slowly Thorin nodded, rubbing his arm.

"Del?" the man bit his lip. He could not possibly fight Thorin. He was still recovering from his wound. And he was amongst his people. And he had woken in his arms. What if he would beat him? He simply could not.

"I rather would not." Dwalin huffed at his answer and teased him.

"You don't have to be afraid, boy. He won't harm you..." but it dawned on Thorin that Del had other reasons not to fight with him. His arm around him, for example.

"I'm not afraid."

"Well, then go ahead!" and Dwalin tossed one of the blunt swords to him. Along the fence around them more and more dwarves stopped, interested in seeing their prince fight the strange human from the north. Del sighed and lifted the sword.

"If you insist." Thorin saw the reluctance in Del's eyes, his defensive stance and his hard grip on the training sword. This was no good idea. Del had fought off nine men single handedly. What if he was going to lose? Denying to fight would seem weak, loosing was just no option.


	7. The tale of the loss that was a gain

* * *

Chapter seven: The tale of a loss that was a gain

* * *

 

 The dwarfs around them cheered for Thorin. They shouted words in _khuzdûl_ , words Del did not understand. Their language was a precious thing to dwarves, meanings were kept hidden and fiercely protected from other races. Del did not doubt they encouraged Thorin. Their eyes were glued to each other, they slowly encircled themselves, swords lifted in front of them.

"Come on, Thorin! He is not even half your size. Be quick!" Dwalin gave a rough bark of laughter. Technically, he was right. Thorin was much heavier than himself, and though they were nearly of the same height, his trusts would be hard to take.

Suddenly and with a speed that surprised Del immensely, Thorin attacked. He barely managed to get his sword up in time and jumped back to prevent himself from tumbling to the ground. Dust whirled around their feet and Del quickly adjusted to Thorin's way of fighting. With the fading of the first speed of Thorin's attack it became easier for Del to fight back. He was faster than the dwarf. Soon Del did not block Thorin's hits anymore, that would take too much power from him. He ducked and jumped, completely avoiding being hit at all. With every passing second Dwalin's shouts got angrier, the spectators around them verbally pushed Thorin to finish the fight. Kili and Fili exchanged worried looks. Maybe their idea had not been so bright after all.

Del was covered in sweat and dirt, he was breathing heavily. His hands slightly trembled. In between he had forced a series of attacks on Thorin, but manly he remained defensive. Dwalin started to furrow his brows, shouting words in the dwarven language. Few opponents, let alone a boy like Del, had managed to take their stand against Thorin. He was skillful, trained and apt. Yet they were still fighting. Del lacked the power to overcome Thorin, Dwalin knew that. But the boy stood his ground. He shouted again something at Thorin, urging him to end the fight. The people around got restless. It took Thorin too long. They wanted to see him victorious.

Thorin reached forward, binding their both swords. Their faces were close to each other, he could feel Del's rapid breathing on his skin. He stared into the mans' eyes. Del stared back. His dark eyes glimmered strangely. There was no sign of weariness in them, just caution and observance. He held his push, his hand shaking with the effort, but he did not back away. Angry shouts reached their ears. He was eager to finish the fight, to be the one winning. But he had to admit he could not. Del was too fast, he avoided many of his attacks. Therefore he was not growing weary too soon. Yet he would never be able to overcome him, he did not have the power to unarm him. They were an even match.

And just when the audience started to grow impatient, and Thorin was positive he would not win, the impossible happened. Del's shoulders fell, all breath seemed to leave him and he loosened the grip on his sword a bit. Thorin's eyes widened, with one last trusts he disarmed Del, his sword on the mans' neck. Screams of joy evoked, cheers and congratulations rose and many a dwarf clapped his hands. Dwalin beamed satisfied with Thorin winning. Del slowly lifted his arms in defeat. He looked up and met the dwarf's unbelieving stare.

"Congrats, you are truly an exceptional fighter..." Dwalin joined them and patted Del's shoulder roughly. He seemed to be more friendly towards Del now, and quite genuine.

"I have to admit that you do well, lad. If you had fought any other than Thorin you would have been the winner, I'd say. You lack a bit of strength. No surprise, you're skin and bones." he smiled broadly. Thorin did not say anything, he silently accepted the congratulations. His eyes never left Del. But the man just shrugged.

"Hopefully no other opponent will be as skilled a warrior as Thorin. So I'm very positive I shall stand my ground..." Dwalin nodded his consent and left the two alone. All others went to resume to their work as well, until it was only Thorin and Del, still facing each other. The silence pressed on them and Del felt uncomfortable.

"We should have an archery contest next time. Then I'll show you..." he was teasing, a lopsided grin revealing his true meaning, but Thorin did not smile back. He looked around to make sure nobody was close to them.

"You could have shown me here right away. You lost on purpose..." Del opened his mouth, but he found himself unable to say something. _Did he_? Had he really lost on purpose? The look on Del's face shocked Thorin to his very core. He saw confusion on his young face, his pale features remembering the fight, when suddenly realization hit him. Without really knowing why Thorin pressed his forehead against Del's.

Thorin wanted to be angry with Del. He wanted to ask him for another sparring. But it would only result in the same outcome. Del deeply inhaled. Both knew they were an even match. The one lacking the strength to end the fight, the other lacking the speed to finish it. And Thorin could sense the inner turmoil Del was in. And it was his fault. Del had never wanted to take up the sparring in the first place, but he had made him. And now that he had lost to him, rightfully or not, that was not the point, his people would remember that. Dwalin would make sure he never forgot. Del had his eyes closed, his forehead still against Thorin's. Again he thought of the feeling of his body in his arm.

"I'm sorry." he heard Del whisper. "I did not mean to." Thorin took his shoulders and made him look up to him.

"I'm sorry that I made you take up arms. I should have known better." Thorin drew Del into a tight embrace, allowing himself to touch his long, black hair on his back. Del relaxed into his chest and his face pressed into his tunic. In this moment he was weak. He was reduced to being thin and small and nothing compared to the strong arms that held him. It scared him more than anything else before in his life. Del found himself dreaming again. He snapped back to reality when Thorin pulled away. "We should clean ourselves and get something to eat, alright?" nodding slowly Del got a step back.

"I need a moment. I'll see you at dinner." Thorin gave the man a quick smile and left him standing alone. Del shivered and he looked down at his hands. He still felt Thorin's forehead on his, his hand gently stroking his hair. Or did he make that up as well?

* * *

 

Light footsteps made his head turn in alarm. Del relaxed when he saw it was Fili to approach him. Kili was nowhere to be seen. Fili gave him a smile and looked up into his eyes. Del could not help but muse about this young dwarf. He was not off age yet, and still he acted so mature. He was clever, and his eyes told of that.

Fili had been observing the whole scene. The arrow shooting with Kili when Del had thrown glances at his uncle every now and then. Then his reluctance to take up the fight with him and his defensive behaviour when they had started to spar. And finally when he had lost on purpose to Thorin. His uncle on the other hand was barely able to keep his eyes off of Del. He knew about those glances. Dwalin and Ori shared them. It was not common for a dwarf to choose a male mate, but it occurred. It was no problem. But for Thorin this was not true. He was supposed to take a wife. A dwarfish wife. For some minutes Fili had felt sorry for his uncle. He was sure he had feelings for Del, as well as Del harbored affection for Thorin. And then he had seen _it_. And he had to find out the truth. He would be straight on Del, telling him right away.

"I know." as simple a statement, Del paled even more to these words. Insecurity and uncertainty displayed in his eyes, he gave him a frightened look. "I won't tell anybody. I like you. And my brother adores you. And even Dwalin does not hate you fully. And my uncle... well... he does not know what he feels." Del's eyes widened and he took Fili's arm and dragged him along to the spring, pushing him into bushes on the edge of the water. Del made sure they were alone before he followed Fili into the green.

"Fili..."

"You are a girl." Del gaped at the young dwarf and fell to his back.

"How did you figure it out?" Fili grinned wickedly.

"You look too young. And you don't grow a beard. And during the fight you pulled up a bandage across your chest. But you are not injured."

"You are far too clever for your own good, little one... What now?" he skeptically frowned at the dwarf.

"Mother keeps telling me..." he grinned again. "Would you tell me why you disguise as a man?" Del sighed heavily and when he spoke he sounded somewhat defeated. He had not only lost the fight, he had lost his mask, his protection, his identity. And soon he would lose Thorin's friendship. And that would hurt the most.

"My father wanted to have a son. I grew up knowing that he hated me for being a girl. He never wanted to have me, so when I was old enough I left him. I could not stand it. I went to live with my cousin. He was a good man, though hard and unforgiving. He taught me everything I know, how to behave like a girl was not incorporated. I was raised a boy. And I did well. Really well I mean. I challenged every warrior and I defeated each and every one of them. I got the respect and acknowledgement for my skills I so dearly desired. Being a man means being free. I can go where I please and I can fight. I am accepted for my skill with the bow and the blade, I am allowed to fight! I could not do that if I traveled as a woman. This is my freedom. My sanctuary. I should have been more careful. I knew Thorin was going to change me. To change my life. When I first saw him that night I knew. But I could not tell him..."

"He likes you, Del. He would accept it. It would eventually ease his pondering. I... I think he likes you beyond the conventions of friendship..." Del's face displayed outmost shock, surprise and wonder.

"You are sure you are only 25, right?" Fili gave her a smile. "He would. But he would never have me fight beside him... or with you... or anyone else. Not even sparring. I know how decent men behave toward a woman when it comes to fighting. He would want to protect me, he would not want to see me hurt. And I cannot give up what I am. I would need to leave. I have to be selfish here. I cannot lose the only thing I'm good at..." she inhaled as if in pain. "I think I am falling for him. But I cannot allow that... I simply can't."

"If you two love each other, you should respond to that, don't you think so? It will only cause you pain. Uncle does not know how to act around you. I mean, he feels something for you and he thinks you are a man. And a relationship of that kind is considered improper... He is torn, it is unfair to let him believe you are a man. You need to tell him, Del."

"That means I have to leave you... and that I don't want...Will you tell him?" Fili shook his head.

"It is your secret and I think I understand your reasoning. It is up to you to tell him. I will not do it. But tell me, why did you lose the fight?" Del shrugged and rolled to his side.

"He is a prince. He is your leader. He cannot lose to me. I can live with the teasing. He needs to be strong, looked up to... they admire him. And if defeating me helps to secure his station, I will lose again... and it was hardly fair. He still is not fully recovered."

"Yeah, but you are a girl. So that does not count. Still I think your choice was honorable. And you are right. The victory only steadied his position... he was gone for a long time..." but Del frowned again and shot Fili an angry look.

"See? Now that you know I'm a girl the fight was unfair...My point." Fili bowed his head in apology.

"My bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment for me :)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading...


	8. the tale of not beating around the bush

Chapter eight: The tale of not beating around the bush

* * *

 

 

Thorin's world was changed. Within the blink of an eye Del had made it turn upside down. And now he did not know what to do, how to behave, what to say. He had never felt like this before, he had never met somebody who had intrigued and fascinated him in the way Del did. He still did not know him, he did not even understand him. But that did not matter. All his thoughts focused on this man, most prominently the feeling of his skin and his hair to his touch. He desired to be with Del, to have him close. And that was exactly what could not happen. As a prince among his people, heir of Durin, he was expected to have a female dwarf by his side, to have children, to secure the line. To keep it strong. A human woman would not have been too bad. But normally he did not feature the things a human woman desired about bodily appearance and character. None had ever been interested in him, nor had there been one that had triggered his interest.

And now Del had come along. A human, a man. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was falling for him. And he fancied the thought that Del felt something for him, too. He believed he had seen looks, gestures, smiles. But that did not matter, he reminded himself. His kin would not approve, not allow. He would have to forsake his people, his station, his family. And he could never do that.

 

* * *

 

When Del entered the small house, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were sitting around the table, eating and drinking.

"Oi, lad! Does the loss burden you a lot?" Dwalin burst out through a mouthful of meat and started laughing.

"It would surely be diminished by beating the crap out of you, Master Dwalin. Just let me know when you are ready to get your ass kicked." and with that he slumped on a spare chair, leaving Dwalin to gloomily stare at him and causing Balin and Thorin to laugh.

"You got what you deserved, brother..." Balin snickered. "And anyway, it's no shame to lose to Thorin, Del. You fought bravely, and earned even his respect!" he pointed at his brother who still pouted. Thorin gave him a stern look, as half expecting him to tell the brothers the truth.

"I don't doubt that. I take pride in lasting so long and going on his nerves..." Balin chuckled at that and Del helped himself to something to eat. They shared a pleasant conversation, the sun vanished behind the trees outside. They just had lit their pipes when the door opened and Kili and Fili entered the room. The older brother gave Del a smug smile and sat down next to him. Kili grinned widely and came to stand behind his brother. Del eyed Fili suspiciously.

"We quite enjoyed the sparring earlier today. Would you practice with me tomorrow, Del?"

"Del is here as a guest, boy. And he is already giving Kili shooting lessons. We should not stretch his goodwill too much..." Thorin interrupted before Del could say something.

"That is really no problem, Thorin. But I wonder if I am the right one to do it..." Fili's smile widened.

"It is not like you would lose to me as well... unless you want to." Thorin got up abruptly.

"We should call it good night. It is late. And you two should be sleeping by now. Where is your mother anyway? Hurry up." Balin and Dwalin also got up and whished a good night, leaving Del and Thorin standing alone in the kitchen. Both felt thrilled and uncomfortable at the same time. Both knew they would be sharing one bed again. And both wondered on how to act and react. Thorin moved first and got ready for the night. Del started undressing as well until he was in his undergarment, his shirt loosely flowing around him. Del sat down on his side of the bed.

"Fili knows."

"Oh yes, he does..." Del whispered and shook his head. He _knew_ too much.

"He is a smart boy. And he will not tell anybody unless you want to make it known..." quickly Del shook his head.

"No. Leave it be like this. Nobody else must know. It is better this way." Thorin could barely make out Del's body in the darkness of the night, but he sounded tired and worn. Del suddenly felt Thorin next to him, his tunic brushing his arm and sending shivers down his spine. He sat down on his side and deeply inhaled.

"Del, I need you to know about something. This is... I don't know how to put it... You are special. You are different. And I like you. A lot. It is difficult to explain... I don't know... I fear you might take it wrong... I..." Thorin was interrupted by Del's lips on his own, sealing his mouth and shutting him up.

Fireworks exploded in both their heads, causing them to shiver. This was something none of them had ever experienced before. This was new, this was different and it was the best feeling in the whole of middle earth. This was the moment both realized they could never be without the other again. That they were in love and Del felt tears in his eyes. He should tell Thorin right now, he should be honest, he shouldn't be selfish. And yet he was, knowing that he would hurt them in every way possible. Thorin responded to the kiss immediately and closed his eyes. If this was going to be his end, he would die a happy dwarf. When they parted it was only because of the sheer need of air they both had. Their tongues had found each other, it was sweet and welcome, and Del and Thorin just enjoyed the intimacy. Thorin took Del's hand after they had broken the kiss.

"I don't know if I can do that. Please, do not misunderstand me. I never harbored feelings to somebody like I do for you. I don't understand them completely... and I don't know what to make of them. If you were not male..." Del stiffened. "...then it would be so easy. But we cannot help it. I cannot leave my family, my kin and my heritage."

"I know. And believe me, I never would make you leave them. Just know that I care deeply for you, that I need to have you around me. And if you would let me stay with you, I shall need no more. I will not burden you, nor doom you to step away from the throne. I just want to be on your side, fighting with you and helping whenever the need be. Then I am content."

The answer to that was Thorin's calloused hand caressing Del's cheek.

"I just don't know if I can manage that... Del, may I kiss you again?" smiling, Del leaned in for another kiss. He could manage. If he was sharing rooms with Thorin all the time and he was still respected as the warrior they got to know him to be, he would manage. And be close to Thorin at the same time.

* * *

 

When Thorin woke up next morning it was still dark outside. He shifted a little and smiled to himself confidently when he felt Del's thin frame curled up against him. He kissed the top of his head and felt his smooth, black hair under his lips. He would very much like to braid Del's black strands, but he knew he would never be able to do that. Braiding someone's hair was a delicate matter and held various meanings. Thorin looked down on Del again and was surprised to find him awake. They were lucky to be able to share a room, that was no problem and would not cause the others to get any ideas. There was little free space and many other dwarves shared rooms and even beds. And Thorin was grateful for that fact. He felt Del's hand tucking away one of his braids. He smiled warmly up at him and circled the bare skin of his arm with his finger, causing the dwarf to shiver pleasantly.

"Did you sleep well?" Del asked in a low voice. Thorin nodded and gave him a light kiss.

"We should get dressed. I have a lot of work to do today. What about you?"

"Do you need my assistance?" Del asked sheepishly and turned to his side. He could clearly feel Thorin's desire, but he knew Thorin was not yet ready to share so much. Del did not care. He could not simply undress and... no. One day he would face it. But not now. Right now he was just happy to be with Thorin. Either Thorin ignored the hint or he missed it.

"No, I don't think so. Kili is eager to have another lesson with the bow and I'm sure Fili will pester you to spar with him. We will meet for dinner again, won't we?" Del nodded and got up, unwinding himself from out of Thorin's strong arms.

"That we will do. And I think I will give Dwalin his fair share of bruises today. I will wipe the smile from his face..."

"His teasing upsets you... and it is my fault..." Del dismissed Thorin's guilty words with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind, I knew this would happen. But I can show him he is not you, and I will do. I shall like that..." he gave Thorin one last kiss and left for the kitchen.

"Boys!" Thorin heard him shout. "Get ready to be busted!" laughter filled the hall and the elder brother exclaimed:

"You wish!" and Thorin also got dressed, still smiling to himself.

* * *

 

Fili and Kili were already waiting outside for Del to join them. Kili looked up to him, his small hands tightly holding his bow. His wide, innocent eyes shone with realization as he found what he was looking for. Del gave Fili a doubtful look.

"You told him?" he did not sound angry, he only seemed to wonder. When Kili knew it wouldn't take Thorin long to find out.

"He is my little brother, and we share everything. We do not have secrets. So yes, I told him, and he is fine with it. He still thinks you are the best archer in middle earth. And we will keep the secret. And to show you how serious we are, _we_ will be teaching _you_ today." they proudly nodded in confirmation, Del rose an eyebrow. "We take it for granted that you will always stay with our uncle, won't you?" Del couldn't help but nod. _If_ _Thorin would always want him_. "Good. We thought so. And because of that we decided to start teaching you _khuzdûl_. And _Iglishmek_. But you have to promise..."

"To swear!" Kili interrupted.

"... that you will tell no one. And that you won't tell any other living being about our secrets..." Del was unable to say something. Both brothers looked up to him with such confidence in their eyes, he felt warmth spread through his body and his heart lighten. He got to one knee and placed his hand on his chest.

"I swear, I promise. I will never tell anybody. I will not disappoint you. And I will try my very best to be a good learner. I will prove worthy of your trust." he smiled at the boys and ruffled their hair. Kili tugged at his sleeve and Del brought his ear to the dwarf's mouth.

"Are you really a girl, Del? Or is Fili making fun of me again?" he whispered.

"He told you the truth, little one." Kili smiled broadly and hugged Del.

"I like that."


End file.
